How Operation Theodore should have Ended
by LiamFitz20
Summary: I made up an ending to one of my Favorite 90's Alvin and the Chipmunks episodes. Involves a friendship between Theodore and Brittany


Brittany was having a very hard time in the Hospital, because a small boy named Bobby was supposed to have a surgery but Theodore was taken to the surgery by mistake and Bobby was gone missing. Alvin and Simon heard the news and they were disguised as a Doctor, to try and save Theodore from the surgery, Jeanette and Eleanor were looking for Bobby and Brittany was trying to find Theodore, but she kept picking up the wrong person, at last she saw Alvin and Simon disguised as the Doctor and she found Theodore fast asleep on the bed.

 **Brittany: (Gasp)** THEODORE!

Alvin and Simon saw Brittany on the window above them and then saw Theodore under the sheet asleep

 **Alvin and Simon: (** **Gasp)** THEODORE

 **Simon:** No Doctor!

 **Doctor:** What's going on here, who are you ?

Suddenly Brittany barged through the doors and jumped on Theodore's bed.

 **Brittany:** Noooooooooo, you'll have to take me first.

 **Eleanor:** There you are

 **Ms Cole:** Here's your patient Doctor

 **Jeanette:** We found him hiding in the laundry room

 **Brittany: (Rushes to Bobby)** Bobby!

 **Bobby: (Starts to cry)** I Don't want

 **Brittany: (Hugs Bobby)** Don't be frightened Bobby, everything will be alright

 **Theodore: (Wakes up)** I'm not Bobby **(falls asleep)**

After a while the Doctor had given Bobby his surgery and they put him back in his bed and bobby fell fast asleep. While Alvin Simon Jeanette and Eleanor helped look after patients, Brittany and Theodore had a private conversation

 **Brittany:** Theodore, I'm so glad your okay, how do you feel buddy?

 **Theodore:** I still feel a bit sleepy, but I'm fine Brittany

 **Brittany:** I'm glad to hear it, ( **Puts her hands on Theodore's shoulders)** Theodore I want to say I'm very sorry that I got you mixed up with Bobby

 **Theodore:** Oh that's alright Brittany, I can't be angry at you.

 **Brittany:** Theodore, can I say something to you ?

 **Theodore:** What is it Brittany ?

 **Brittany: (Puts her arms around him)** Theodore, I really appreciated you helping me earlier on, and even though you were a sleep you were very brave when you in that surgery room, your the kindest bravest person I've ever met and Eleanor is very lucky to have you as a best friend and so am I and Jeanette too.

 **Theodore: (Speechless)** Thanks Brittany, that's really kind of you, I was glad I could help you and your sisters and even though I'm Eleanor's best friend, your a very nice friend too.

 **Brittany: (Gasps and Hugs Theodore tightly)** Oh Theodore, That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to someone.

 **Theodore: (Hugs back)** Thanks Brittany, you too. Let's go back into the others shall we ?

 **Brittany: (Holds Theodore hand)** We shall buddy.

So holding hands the two friends went back into the room where the others were.

 **Alvin:** There you are you two

 **Eleanor:** Where were you guys ?

 **Brittany:** I was just apologizing to Theodore about what happened earlier and he understood.

 **Theodore:** Can we just forget about it ?

 **Jeanette:** Of course we can Theo.

 **Simon:** We're just glad your okay Theodore.

 **Eleanor & ****Alvin:** Definitely

 **Eleanor:** Thanks for bringing me homework Theodore

 **Theodore:** No problem Ellie.

Then the Chipmunks and Chipettes decided to sing a song to all the children and Bobby to cheer them up.

 ** _For the Longest Time:_**

 _ **The Chipmunks & The Chipettes:**_ Woah, oh, oh, oh, for the longest time Woah, oh, oh, oh, for the longest time

 _ **Brittany:**_ If I said goodbye to you tonight

 _ **Alvin:**_ There would still be music left to write (ah)

 _ **Brittany:**_ What else could I do

 _ **Alvin:**_ I'm so inspired by you

 _ **Alvin & Brittany:**_ That hasn't happened for the longest time

 _ **The Chipmunk & The Chipettes:**_ Woah, oh, oh, oh, for the longest time Woah, oh, oh, oh, for the longest time

 _ **Brittany:**_ I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall

 _ **Alvin:**_ And the greatest miracle of all (ah)

 _ **Brittany:**_ Is how I need you _**Alvin:**_ And how you needed me too

 _ **Alvin & Brittany:**_ That hasn't happened for the longest time

 _ **The Chipmunk & The Chipettes:**_ Woah, oh, oh, oh, for the longest time Woah, oh, oh, oh, for the longest time.


End file.
